


Wand Sharing

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens when Sirius lets a crush borrow his wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wand Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles and summaries, aren't I? Oh, real quick: I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted my OC's name to be Guenevere or Guenevera, so I kinda put both - you can decide which sounds better. Thanks for reading.

''Last year, Padfoot,'' James reminded from his bed.

''I know Prongs,'' Sirius sighed, annoyed.

''You may not get another chance.''

''I know,'' Sirius huffed, finishing putting on his tie.

''You have to tell her, you can't keep covering up your feelings for her by dating other girls. Just walk up to her and, ask her to Hogsmeade. There's nothing stopping you.''

''Gee, maybe it's because I don't want to ask her out and then get rejected like Lily's done to you the past six years,'' he burst out. He sighed, standing up from his bed, and put on his robes. ''I'm sorry James, that was uncalled for. At least one of us is trying,'' he said, muttering the last part.

James smiled, his animagus ability giving him the advantage of better hearing. ''I will get Lily - I think she's even started smiling at me a little more -''

''Once,'' Sirius smirked over his shoulder.

James continued, ignoring the interruption, ''and you will ask Guenevere(a) out. It's our last year; desperation gives one extra motivation.''

''Since when did you become the poetic one?''

''Since Moony went to the library,'' he deadpanned.

Sirius rolled his eyes. ''Let's just get to class before McGonagall deducts points.''

''I thought you said she's more attractive when she's irked at us.''

''She is. I just have a bet with her that I can go one day without getting into trouble - and I should win that bet ... as long as I don't get caught.''

''That's the spirit,'' James said, throwing his arm around Sirius' shoulders and exiting the dormitory. ''Don't think we're done talking about your love life though,'' he said, laughing as Sirius groaned.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Guenevere(a) Gray slumped in her chair: a first row seat, but the one furthest from the teacher's desk. She gave a small sniffle, eyes darting around, hoping no one heard. She had been two hallways away from the Transfiguration room when Narcissa and her friends had rounded on her. She was used to it by now - the name calling, the rude things they said, and having ... that word, directed at her. She should just be glad that it wasn't Bellatrix she ran into, but sometimes, words hurt more than physical pain. Wipping her eyes on her sleeve, she focused on placing her books and writing set on the desk. Hearing the famous marauders coming in, she ducked her head futher down, trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face whenever Sirius was around. She'd fancied him ever since first year, but knew nothing would ever happen. They couldn't be more different. He was loud and bold, and she was quite and timid. How she ever became a Gryffindor was beyond her. Her friend, Lily, said that she was courageous and pure of heart, and that just because one doesn't see something within themselves, doesn't mean others don't see it. She believed her friend on that - the exception being herself.

''Morning, Guenevere(a),'' said a husky voice, sitting down at the desk beside her. Sirius.

Guenevere(a) gave him a small smile and winced to herself as she hid her face again. Why couldn't she just say one word to someone; just one word? Lily says she should at least smile at someone in greeting, even if she doesn't say anything - Lily, having grown accustom to Guenevere(a) going weeks without saying anything at all, and when she did say something it was usually just a small sentence, maybe two. She couldn't help it, she just had a shy nature. She heard Sirius taking a breath to say something else when McGonagall walked in.

''Good morning class.''

Guenevere(a) gave another small smile as the rest of the class replied, ''Good morning Professor.''

''Now we've been studying the last few weeks about self-transformations. Today, we will be putting it to practice. Please, however, refrain from transfiguring into a porcupine. I do not want another incident like last year,'' she trailed off, allowing her students to laugh. ''Let's see, Ms. Gray, if you'll come up here please.''

Guenevere(a) stiffened, and stood up shakily. Standing in front of an audience had alway unnerved her, and she could feel her pulse quicken. Glancing back, she saw Lily give her an encouraging smile over her annoyed face at having to sit next to James - a 'punishment for her being late to class', as she called it.

''First, you must be careful as to - Ms. Gray, you will need your wand for this,'' Professor McGonagall said, expectantly.

Guenevere(a) shrunk further into herself, mumbling.

''What was that, dear?'' McGonagall asked.

Raising her voice slightly, she said, ''It broke.''

''It broke?'' McGonagall asked over the whispered murmurs filling the room. ''How exactly did that happen?''

Guenevere(a) stayed silent, remembering her encounter with Narcissa.

''Very well. Mr. Black, would you mind sharring you wand with Ms. Gray until she can order a replacement?''

''Yeah, sure.'' Sirius stood up, walking around the desk and up to the front. He held out his wand for her to take.

Barely looking at him, she mumbled a 'thanks', reaching for the wand. Suddenly, a glowing, gold light enveloped them and a reddish burst emitted from the tip of the wand, wrapping around their hands like a cord. She felt a small sting on her hand where the cord was, and she could tell Sirius felt it too. Just a quickly as it happened, the lights suddenly faded, leaving behind a stunned classroom.

''Interesting,'' hummed McGonagall, eyes trained on the wand in both students hands. ''The wand chooses the wizard,'' she said to herself. ''Mr. Black,'' she inquired, ''when you bought your wand from Ollivander's, did it choose you?''

''Yes.'' He looked curiously at Guenevere(a), his fingers almost touching hers on the wand.

''I've never known a single wand to have two masters before. It's unheard of.''

Guenevere(a) looked around the room, breaths coming quick, it felt like the walls were closing in around her. Everyone was staring at her. She had to get out of there - fast. Running past the rows of desks and the laughing of Narcissa and her friends, she hurried out of the classroom.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

She'd only been in the one of the empty classrooms for a few minutes when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Tucking herself into the corner, she remained as silent as possible. She heard the door open, and thought she heard sniffing. Filch and Mrs. Norris - although, she didn't think cats made sniffing noises. She jumped when Sirius suddenly materialized beside her.

''You left your bag,'' he said gently, placing the satchel in front of her.

They sat in silence for a while and she was surprised that it actually felt kinda peaceful, instead of awkward.

Sirius turned his head to face her. ''You can have it - the wand. I, uh, have another one I can use. In these dangerous times, one can never be too careful,'' he explained at her curious glance. ''It's already in your bag.''

Guenevere(a) reached out slowly and opened the bag. Sure enough, right there in the front pocket, was the wand she'd held with Sirius. She twirled it in her hand a few times, running a finger over the etchings. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she smiled.

''You may be happy to know that my other wand,'' he began, pulling it out from his robes, ''has already got some use in. McGonagall had Madam Pomfrey on stand-by in case anything went wrong in class, and I didn't want our lovely Poppy on call for nothing.'' He smirked. ''Let's just say it'll be awhile before Narcissa and her friends are ... feeling like themselves again.''

Her smile got a little wider, wondering what exactly he had done. Thinking back, he was always there when something happened, and the few times he wasn't, something usually happened to whoever was picking on her afterward.

''Come on,'' he said, clapping his hands together adamantly and standing up. ''Let's start on that self-transformation thing. The first thing to remeber when transforming into a porcupine,'' he began, laughing. Tomorrow, he thought, he'd ask her out tomorrow.


End file.
